Ep16
Summary The Marauders seek out a mysterious woman who is a former mech warrior who served under the Lord Commander, call sign Coryphee. The team, and new recruit, then face off against General Kam and discover who was behind the hiring of The Lost Third. Play by Play Valravn rejoins what remains of Mason’s Marauders after her time away and decides that if Beta was willing to follow the Lord Commander, she is too. Talon and the Lord Commander relate to her what has gone on since she has been away, including the search for new mech warriors, when they receive word that a free lance mech warrior has been looking for them. A mysterious woman has been asking around for Mason’s Marauders and is currently staying with Lord Mulligan on his ranch. Despite the early morning hour, the Marauders load into the nearest skimmer and head off to the home of Lord Mulligan to see who this mech warrior is and why she is searching for them. Upon arriving at the ranch house they are met by a slightly disheveled Peter, Lord Mulligan’s senate liaison, who leads them up the stairs to Lord Mulligan who has just emerged from his room. He tells the team that the woman is a former mech warrior from The Lost Third who has defected from General Kam. Her name is Lea, call sign Coryphee, and she has been looking for the Lord Commander and his lance. She is also currently training in the gym which is where everyone heads off to. Lea aka Coryphee is quite familiar with the Lord Commander as she was trained by him. In fact the two have a very obvious history but not one that the other Marauders understand. When questioned as to why she is looking for them and what she is doing on New Abilene, Coryphee will only say that she was previously serving under House Marik before joining The Lost Third and General Kam. Unfortunately, General Kam turned out to be an amoral, insane military commander so she left. Now she wants to join up with the Marauders, something that Talon is a bit hesitant to allow. The Lord Commander relates that she was a very talented mech warrior when she fought with him and he is willing to let her use the Orion with the lance. Talon agrees to give Coryphee a trial run in the simulator on the Yojimbo before signing off and the team, including Lord Mulligan, start to head back to the ship to do just that. As the start off air raid sirens sound as it appears that General Kam is launching an attack. Lord Mulligan presses the Marauders to make a stand against General Kam and take him down with deadly force. The trial will have to wait and the Marauders, and Lord Mulligan, prep their mechs for battle. The Marauders take the the field with an already malfunctioning Atlas piloted by Lord Mulligan and an as yet untested lance member in Coryphee. Straight away it is clear that there is no love lost between Coryphee and General Kam. Both sides are fielding infantry, tanks, and mechs, and while General Kam is definitely not all there he is still a very competent tactician on the field. Both sides take damage but the Marauders eventually gain the upper hand. At this point General Kam offers to surrender in exchange for information regarding who has been paying him to cause instability and chaos on New Abilene. The Marauders, especially Coryphee, are less than inclined to take him up on this offer. Before they can strike General Kam down, the Senate makes their wishes clear and instructs the team and Lord Mulligan to capture him alive and bring him in for interrogation. Onboard the Yojimbo, Kam relates that he was hired by the intelligence service of House Marick who has considerable interest the area of New Abilene. General Kam, along with the Lord Commander and Talon, will have to appear to testify before the Senate. But that doesn't mean that he will escape the battle totally unharmed as Lord Mulligan shocks him unconscious and Coryphee cuts off his fingers, hopefully preventing him from ever piloting a mech again. Media *Youtube (remove this bracket text and add the link) Category:Episode